The Map
by SvedishGanstaCow
Summary: I suck at summary's but here goes! Fred and George and their friend, Katie, are off making mischief when they come upon a map. Will any good come of this map? Will someone die? Come read!
1. King Cross Station

"OW!" Katie shouted as something fell on her head.  
Katie's owl nibbled on her finger, showing her the letter she had brought. Katie picked it up and saw her Hogwart's letter. She opened it and found the usual requirements along with her letter. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts.  
"Mum is going to freak!" Katie exclaimed.  
The owl, Culikole, nibbled on her finger some more.  
"OW! Stop! You know how much she hates the fact I'm a witch," Katie sighed.  
Katie got up and went to her window. She looked out of it for awhile when an owl appeared. As soon as she opened the letter, it exploded.  
"Fred! George!" Katie laughed.  
Fred and George were one year older than Katie. Katie had always admired Fred and George and only had become their friend last year. The best year of Hogwarts so far.  
Katie got out her parchment and wrote them a saracstic 'thank you.' She told them all about her summer and that she couldn't wait for the next day, back to school. She gave the letter to Culikole and she was off.  
The next morning Katie got up and packed her things quickly. She took her shower and dried her hair. She had left the house before her mom had even woken up. Katie only lived about a mile away, so she decided to use her new driving liscense. She got in her car and put Culikole in the front seat.  
"And we're off!" Katie exclaimed starting the ignition.  
Katie got to the station, went onto the platform and was putting her trunk away when two hands picked her up and swung her around.  
"Miss us?" George asked.  
"Very much," Katie replied laughing. She gave both of the twins a hug and went back to her trunk.  
"Need help?" George asked.  
"Yes, leave it to us men," Fred joked.  
"I really enjoyed your letter," Katie said watching the twins struggle with her things.  
"Thought you would like that," Fred said gasping.  
"You having any trouble there?" Katie asked innocently.  
"What do you have in here?" George panted.  
"What happened to 'Let the men handle it'?" Katie laughed.  
Katie helped with the trunk and together they put her trunk away. "So?" Katie asked raising her eyebrows with curiosity.  
"So.what?" George asked confused.  
"How are things going with Angelinia?" Katie shouted.  
George blushed. "Good."  
"Did you kiss her yet?" Katie asked getting excited.  
George blushed some more and Fred hit his shoulder.  
"They're quite annoying. Especially at night," Fred smiled wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Ew. Bad images," Katie said shaking her head.  
George hit Fred. "We never did that!"  
"I'm only joking!" Fred shouted back.  
The three go onto the train and find an empty compartment.  
"what about you?" Fred asked Katie. "Got a boyfriend yet?"  
"Nope," Katie sighed.  
"You'll find one. You know.Little Ronniekins has a thing for you," George said batting his eyelashes.  
As if on cue, Ron walked in.  
"Speaking of the love bird," Fred grinned.  
Ron went bright red and stared daggers at Fred and George.  
"Lookin good Ronald," Katie said lightening the mood.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Ron smiled.  
"awwww!" Fred and George said in unison.  
"Shut-up," Katie and Ron replied back, also in unison.  
"So where's Harry and Hermione and Ginny?" Katie asked.  
"They're in the compartment right in back of you guys. Just wanted to say 'Hello!'" Ron said.  
After hours of laughing and talking with practically everyone they knew, they reached Hogwarts. 


	2. The Feast

Chapter 2~The Feast~  
"Ready?" Fred asked Katie.  
"Ready Freddy," Katie smiled.  
George snickered behind Fred. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all followed Katie, Fred and George to a carriage. Since they were 2 seats short, Katie, Harry, Ron and Hermione crammed into one and Fred, George and Ginny climbed into another.  
"So!" Katie started cheerfully as the carriages started moving. "How was your summer?"  
"Mine was great! I went to Egypt and I saw Ron's brother and it was amazing! My mum was really scared though because-," Hermione started replying very fast. "Sorry."  
"Well, my summer was pretty good too!" Ron said cheerfully. "Fred and George jinxed Percy's bed just last week so that whenever Percy fell asleep his bed would break. It was good fun, but then mum found out and she had a fit! It was only a little harmless fun!"  
"Having your bed break is not 'harmless'," Hermione pointed out sternly.  
"How 'bout you Harry?" Katie asked.  
"Dreadful. The Dursley's have been terrible. Dudley gained a few more pounds and scared people into being his friend so they beat me up. But then I pointed my wand at him"-Hermione gasped-"and he let me be."  
"What about you Katie?" Ron asked dreamily.  
Harry stepped on his foot and Ron snapped back to reality. Ron blushed, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Katie just smiled.  
"Let's just say I'm finally going back home," Katie said, indicating to the giant castle.  
"You said it," Harry said, suddenly staring at Katie the exact same way Ron just had. Ron noticed this and angrily stepped on his foot. Hermione rolled her eyes and tsked at them. Katie smiled and pretended not to notice. When the carriages came to an abrupt stop, Hermione hot out first. Katie met up with Fred and George and Lee Jordan and started walking to the great hall.  
"I think ickle Harry has a thing for me now," Katie laughed.  
"Your quite the young man magnet," Lee teased.  
"Can you blame them?" Katie asked doing a little pose.  
"Who could resist you?" Fred asked seriously. Katie thought he meant it until he got down on one knee and said: "I've loved you for a long time. I just wish you would me the favor, of taking my hand in marriage."  
"Mine too!" George chirped in.  
"And young George, "Fred continued in the same mock lovesick voice.  
Katie sat down on his knee and pinched his cheeks. "Your so cute at times."  
He pretended to blush and Katie helped him up. They kept on walking and sat by each other in the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, and Ron joined them. Ron sat next to Katie and Harry looked upset. Hermione rolled her eyes yet again and Fred and George snickered. Ginny had been bombarded by people in her own age group.  
After only talking for a few seconds the new first years came in. All of them looked nervous. Katie held in a giggle. She remembered how nervous she was, but remembered how the Hat knows best.  
"...on you head," Professor McGonagall was saying. Katie reminded herself to pay more attention. "Abiclomb, Maurie!"  
A blonde girl with 100 too many freckles cautiously walked to the stage.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table erupted in applause as Maurie hopped off the stool and took her seat.  
"Ache, Maggie!" Professor McGonagall shouted.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The has boomed.  
Katie and the others applauded. Soon they were all day dreaming about being back at Hogwarts. They just snapped back to reality when the last person was called.  
Dumbeldore made his speech and announced that the feast had begun. Halfway through her meal she felt a foor rub against hers. It wasn't Ron because he was talking to Seamus next to him. Katie looked across the table and made eye contact with Harry. He blushed and the foot stopped. Katie felt disappointed and started rubbing her foot against his. His head shot up and he met her eyes. Katie smiled. Harry looked at Ron. He seemed to think it was OK, because he played footsie back. Fred and George snickered. George's was kind of cruel. Katie looked at them and saw that they could see under the table.  
"Go Katie," Fred whispered to Katie.  
"But what about Ron?" George asked him.  
"Look at them! They make a VERY cute couple," Fred said.  
"I can hear you," Katie whispered to him laughing.  
Harry looked at them whispering and stopped.  
"Maybe we shouldn't," Katie mouthed to him, pointing her head to Ron. Harry looked disappointed but nodded.  
"Hey, Katie!" Fred said. "After the feast will you meet me outside the Great Hall?"  
"Sure," Katie said nonchalantly, figuring he was just going to play a joke on her. But she was ready for him. After the feast al the students tiredly went to their Common room. Katie walked slowly, making them wait and preparing herself for the joke. When she walked through the doors she saw George with a dungbomb but he then walked away.  
'That was weird,' Katie thought to herself.  
She walked a few more steps and then a hand grabbed hers and she was dragged into a closet. 


	3. The Map

~Chapter 3~The Map  
"Wow Fred!" Katie joked. "I knew you loved me, but isn't this a little much?"  
"Oh, ya baby," Fred returned the joke. "I want you."  
"I know you do," Katie winked. She kissed his cheek and looked at a broom and a crate. "What did you want to show me?"  
"Well," Fred said, sitting down on the crate. (I think u should get it...)  
"EW," Katie laughed walking to the door.  
"Oh, you know I was kidding," Fred said. "Look what I found."  
Katie  
looked down  
beside Fred  
and saw an old  
piece of  
parchment.  
"A map," Katie said dully. "Woopdy Doo!"  
"No! Look at it closer!" Fred demanded.  
"Sheesh," Katie said. She looked at it and gasped. "It tells us where all of You-Know-Who's supporters are!"  
"I know! Malfoy and his gang were walking to the Great Hall and I found this," Fred pointed to the map.  
"Did you show George?" Katie asked him.  
"Yeah," Fred answered studying the map. "He went up to the dormitory to prepare something."  
"Uh-oh," Katie joked.  
"You have no idea," Fred replied, he sounded a bit nervous.  
"Wow, this really can't be good," Katie said.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Fred said about to put the map away when something caught his eye. "Look!"  
He shoved it under Katie's nose and Katie glanced at it annoyed. "Uh...Fred...what am I looking at?"  
"He's gone!" Fred shouted looking back at the map.  
"You're a nutter," Katie said shaking her head. "As if it's news, though."  
"Hey! I saw a guy named Karachesd and he was on here! He was right by the Whomping Willow!" Fred replied.  
"I believe you," Katie laughed and coughed.  
"Katie?" Fred asked.  
"Yes?" Katie asked turning to  
face him.  
"Will, you, uh, you know, maybe-," Fred babbled.  
"Spit it out!" Katie shouted, hitting the back of his head.  
"Will you go out with me?" Fred blurted.  
Katie stared at him for a second, wondering if he was serious. When he blushed, Katie realized he WAS serious.  
"I'd love to," Katie replied, smiling.  
Fred beamed. Katie blushed, realizing how happy she made him. Fred slowly walked over and put his hand on Katie's hips. Katie put her hands around his neck and Fred leaned in. They kissed. It was a GOOD kiss...;) Fred opened the door, gestured Katie out, and they walked to the Common Room.  
When they walked in, Katie playfully hit Fred on the shoulder. "Preparing something?"  
Fred smirked.  
The room had a giant sign that was bewitched to change colors every millisecond. George and a few other Gryffindor's counting Ron and Harry, who looked utterly mad, Ginny and Hermione who beamed at Katie and all the boys in Ron and Harry's dormitory. There was food on a long table. There was a cake that looked unmistakingly like a wedding cake. The little figurines on top were Katie and Fred holding hands, blowing kisses to everyone in the room.  
"How'd you know I'd say yes?" Katie asked him amused.  
"Please! I'm Fred!" Fred answered picking up a Chocolate Frog.  
Katie went over to a corner with Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. Katie told them everything and all the girls giggled throughout her story in just the right places.  
"What do you s' pose they're talking about?" Fred asked all the guys in another corner.  
"The Kiss," the guys answered at once. "That's the only thing that can make girls giggle that much," Dean chuckled. The guy stared at the girls, watching them giggle.  
"Well, she's telling them," George smirked. "So, it's your duty to tell us."  
"Really want to know?" Fred smiled.  
The other guys nodded eagerly, except Harry and Ron who acted as if they're feet were miracles.  
"OK, I pulled her into the closet and showed her the map," Fred began. Fred told the whole story.  
"Excellent," Seamus muttered to himself.  
"I could learn a thing or two from you!" Neville piped up.  
"Right you are! Now, I'm going over to see my girl," Fred smoothly got up and wrapped his arms around Katie. The girls giggled and Fred winked. All the girls started whispering to each other and Fred led Katie to a chair by the fire. Katie sat on his lap and they just sat there in silence.  
"Worried mate?" Ron asked George, watching the two lovebirds with a look of disgust.  
"Worried about what?" George asked him suspiciously.  
"With Fred with a girlfriend, he won't want to do as many pranks or work on as many jokes, because he'll be spending it with her," Ron gestured to Katie.  
"Nice try little bro," George laughed. "I'm not going to try to break them up."  
Ron looked disgruntled and Harry shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit them in the stomach. "Oh! Give her up! Be happy for her and YOUR brother!" Hermione said, pointing at Ron.  
A few hours later, the party ended and Ron and Harry seemed a bit happier.  
"So you coming to my dormitory or yours?" Fred asked.  
"I'll take mine thanks," Katie laughed.  
Fred smiled, gave Katie a kiss, and went to his dormitory. Katie smiled to herself as she walked to her own dormitory. "I heard about you and Fred," Katie's friend, Erica, smiled. "It's all over the school."  
"Isn't he the best?" Katie asked dreamily.  
"Ya, well, none of the boys seem to think so anymore. Katie, face it. All the guys want you and all the girls want to be you," Erica said rolling her eyes.  
"Look at you! Dating Lee Jordan! Big points there," Katie said, trying to make a point, blushing all the same.  
"LOOK AT YOU!" Erica laughed. "Your one of the best chasers on the Gryffindor team(Katie is not Katie Bell...Just to let yall know). You have Fred as your boyfriend, one of the most popular guys in the school, and you get good marks."  
"Lee is popular and your good at school! You beat me in Potions, and it's SNAPE," Katie declared.  
"Whatever," Erica laughed lying down.  
"Night!" Katie sang as she jumped into bed.  
"Night," Erica sais before closing her bed hangings.  
They soon fell asleep. The next morning, Katie and Erica and Ginny walked to breakfast together.  
"Hello pudding'," George joked, putting his arms around Katie.  
"Wow, Fred," Katie went along with the joke. "You're a lot stronger than before. And hotter. And you smell better too!"  
"Please, no one looks better than me," Fred joked, pushing George away and wrapping his arms around Katie. "Not even this imposter who says he's my twin."  
"Your just jealous 'cause I'm prettier," George joked in a girly voice.  
"Sorry to break this little fight thing, or whatever it is, but I have to go to Double Potions," Katie said finishing her toast.  
"Us too," Fred said, coming back to reality.  
"Me too," Erica said getting up. Everybody went to their separate classes and Katie sat in the middle of Fred and Erica while George sat by Lee and Katie Bell.(2 be honest, I have no clue if she's even in that grade and I changed my mind, Katie and Erica are in Fred and George's grade. LoL...SRY!)  
"Today we will be learning how to make a love potion. If it were up to me, we would be learning how to make truth potions, or sleeping potions. In other words, useful potions. But it's going to be on N.E.W.T's so, therefore, I have to teach you. The directions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cupboard. Get to work." Snape walked around examine the students work.  
"Oops! Erica! Was I supposed to add Eye of an Owl? Or eye of a snake?" Katie asked.  
"Eye of a dragon!" Erica laughed.  
"That explains the weird smell and why my potion is puke green," Katie said sadly.  
"O! Let me fix it!" Erica threw up her hands as if she were giving up. Her potion was done and it was fiery red.  
  
"Can you  
help me  
too?"  
Fred  
asked  
desperate  
ly.  
"Mines  
starting  
to  
evaporate  
!"  
"You two are hopeless!" Erica shouted, but not loud enough for Snape to hear, while frantically stirring and adding ingredients to both potions. "Katie, can you hand me the unicorn hair? That's a dragon scale! ARGH!"  
"Miss Rhodes, Tatoian. Mr. Weasley?" Snape's voice asked from behind them. They all froze. "What's going on here?"  
"We're knitting a sweater, sir," Fred replied with a straight face. The Gryffindor's in the class snickered, while the Slytherin's sneered.  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor. What's going on here?" Snape repeated.  
"I was just helping, a little, with their potion," Erica replied looking at it.  
"Well, since you seem so keen that your potion is good enough you can help others, let's just have a little test, shall we?" Snape smirked.  
"Sir, I don't understand," Erica answered.  
"We're going to have you test your potion. IF it's successful, boys will be throwing themselves at you, if it's not successful, which I don't doubt it won't be, you will find that all the boys hate you," Snape informed them, filling a small cup.  
"Professor, sir," Katie asked warily.  
"Yes Miss Rhodes," Snape asked coldly.  
"Will, I mean, will you fall in love with her too?" Katie asked blushing.  
"I AM BEYOND LOVE POTIONS!" Snape shouted, clearly outraged at this statement. Many students snickered.  
Erica reluctantly brought the potion to her lips. On the side of her, Fred started to get up.  
"Move!" Fred demanded at Katie.  
"Excuse you!" Katie shouted back.  
"Erica! Snookums! Come here!," boys were crying throughout the room. Including Fred. Katie saw how mad the other girls looked who's boyfriends were fawning over Erica. Katie decided to sit down and relax. It was just a stupid potion. That is...until Katie saw Fred start to passionately kiss Erica. 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

~Chapter 4~ Decisions, Decisions  
"Fred!" Katie screamed.  
Fred quickly pulled away. He blushed and looked from Katie to Erica. Erica was looking quite pleased. Katie, of course, was beside herself with rage. Fred looked guilty, scared, and, to Katie's utter rage, pleased also.  
"Katie! I can-," Fred began.  
"Save it Weasley," Katie interrupted, glaring at him. She turned on Erica. "And what do YOU have to say, hmm?"  
"He kissed me?!" Erica tried.  
"O..o ya! And I could tell how horrible it was!" Katie cried. It was then that Katie realized that all the other boys were still fawning over Erica. Katie glanced at Snape. He was looking awestruck at Fred.  
Katie marched over to Snape and threw her book bag on his desk. "Are you going to stop this? Are you? And why are you looking at Fred like that? Does he turn u on or something?! You wouldn't be the first!" Katie glared daggers at Fred.  
"Miss Rhodes," Snape said coolly. If you don't mind, can I talk?"  
"Fine!" Katie plumped into her chair.  
Snape muttered something and all the boys looked around guiltily or confused. Lee Jordyn looked hurt and pissed, same as Katie.  
"Mr Weasley here just broke the power...of a love potion!" Snape said, staring at Fred. Some of the class gasped. "Not even most adult wizards can do that. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
"WHAT?!" Katie shouted. Now was not the time to make her mad.  
"For helping out with the potion," Snape smirked.  
"BUT-," Katie began to argue. Lee kicked her and Katie just glared at her hands.  
When the bell rang, Katie jumped out of her seat and stomped to lunch.  
"Katie! Katie!" Erica and Fred were shouting to her.  
Katie quickened her pace. Lee ran up to Katie.  
"This bites monkeys," Katie muttered.  
"Why are you so upset? Fred was under a spell. It was Erica's free will to kiss him," Lee snapped. "Sorry. Just mad at Erica."  
"No problem. I feel you," Katie sighed.  
"Katie!" Fred shouted, grabbing her hand.  
"Lee? Do you hear something?" Katie asked, looking above Fred's head, which was kind of hard, considering he was a few inches taller than her.  
"Nope, nothing," Lee went along with it.  
"Join me for lunch Lee?" Katie asked.  
"Love to," Lee replied.  
The two slumped into a seat. Fred sat down next to Katie while, to Katie and Lee's disgust, Erica took the seat on the other side of Fred.  
"Katie, we are so sorry," Erica pleaded.  
"OK, shouldn't you be apologizing to Lee?" Katie asked matter-of- factly.  
Erica looked taken aback. She opened and closed her mouth as if trying to talk. She got up and sat next to Lee.  
"I was under the potions's spell! I was the only one who broke it!" Fred cried.  
"Why? Is Erica that bad of a kisser?" Katie snorted at her own joke.  
"I heard that," Erica said quietly.  
Katie rolled her eyes. She was about to tell Fred to go suck face with Erica when she looked him in the eye. He looked so sorry, so desperate, so...helpless. Katie had to look away to keep from throwing her arms around his shoulders. Instead, Katie cast Fred one last hurt look and stormed out of the Great Hall, right into Harry.  
"Ow!" Harry shouted.  
"I'm so sorry!" Katie said getting up.  
"Oh, hey Katie!" Harry said, taking Katie's hand, which she had outstretched to help him up. "What's wrong?"  
"Fred, he kissed Erica," Katie shook her head.  
"He what?" Harry asked, eyes wide.  
"But, he was under a potion's spell. A love potion. But the weird thing is, when I yelled at him, he BROKE the spell. No other boy did and Snape said that a lot of people can't," Katie explained. "I don't know what to do."  
"I know this doesn't sound...fun," Harry answered cautiously. "But maybe you should go to Snape. Ask how Fred broke the spell. You know?"  
"Harry...Your BRILLIANT!" Katie cried, throwing her arms around his neck.  
Harry awkwardly patted her head. "I try," he joked.  
Katie broke into a run. Heading towards the dungeons.  
"Miss Rhodes. What an unpleasant surprise," Snape's lip curled.  
"Um, ya...Question," Katie said. "How did Fred break the spell?"  
"Aww...wanna know if you forgive you ickle boyfriend?" Snape asked in a very disturbing baby voice.  
"Yeah," Katie replied simply.  
"Well, it's said that to break the spell, you have to be truly in love with someone else," Snape gave a long, cold laugh. "Only REAL love can break the power of a love potion."  
Katie blushed. Fred loved her.  
"Thank's professor," Katie stated, walking out of the class.  
"That will be another ten points from Gryffindor. For disrupting me," Snape smiled coolly.  
"I...you...," Katie stammered, but gave it up.  
"Fred? FRED? FRED?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Katie demanded in the Common Room.  
"Katie?" George asked, coming out fo the shadows of a corner.  
"George, have you seen Fred?" Katie asked, looking stupidly behind George's back.  
"I'm right here," Fred said quietly from behind Katie.  
"Oh, Fred!" Katie cried, hugging him.  
"Woa! Girls do have major mood swings!" Fred joked.  
"I didn't hear that!" Katie said happily.  
"So we're ok?" Fred asked.  
Katie laughed and kissed him as a reply. 


End file.
